


MC spamming everyone with the Bee movie

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Hi, Can I request a scenario where MC spams everyone with the Bee Movie? ~ (*≧∀≦*) thanks"DISCLAIMER: Another co-written one! I have personally done Yoosung, Jumin, Saeyoung, and Saeran- Admin Six has done Zen, Jaehee, and Jihyun/V!





	MC spamming everyone with the Bee movie

*YOOSUNG:

-!!! His phones going off!

-MAYBE IT’S MC!!!

-OMG IT IS MC!!!

-Wait it doesn’t…stop… does MC just miss me a lot?

-…..wait… these…texts don’t make sense??

-Is this a play? Is she sending me a scri-

-NO, THIS IS THE BEE MOVIE SCRIPT

-Literally cannot make his phone stop going off and tosses it under a pillow

-100% Sits in the corner, curled up, constantly asking why you would do this to him 10/10 has to ask saeyoung how to get back at you  
  
  
*JUMIN:

-Ah, that must be MC, asking where he is

-Already has his response in mind

-”Not to worry, MC, I’m on my home no-”

-Okay, you texted him again? Are you worried?

-Before he could even read the first text, two more popped up?

-whY ARE THERE SO MANY POPPING UP ALL AT ONCE????

-MC!!! ARE YOU HURT? IS SOMETHING WRONG????

-Has to turn off his phone because it messes up from all of the texts

-Once he turns it back on, he takes the time to read every. Single. One. of. Them. Then, he calls you

-”MC, I’m not sure what you sent me but… it…is not good. I’m sorry Kitten, I support your hobbies but this script is…… Why do you talk about bees so much? You caused my phone to malfunction, as well. Please refrain from sending me such nonsense again” kay juju, you’re no fun have you NOT seen the bee movie  
  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-Okay like he hasn’t fucking sent you the bee movie script before

-Soooo…. PAY BACK

-You waited until you KNEW he was busy, and couldn’t check his phone

-So you sent one simple text, then another, then another, about 20 minutes apart from each other

-When you got no response, that’s when you KNEW IT WAS TIME TO RELEASE THE BEEST see what i did there? you’RE WELCOME

-You sent the script, and hid in a closet

-*buzz buzz* ”??? MC I can’t answer I’m trying to work!” *buzz buzz* “Uhg, please!”

-*I SAID BUZZ BUZZ MOTHER FUCKER*

-His phone started to vibrate more and more until he FINALLY REALIZED WHAT YOU HAD DONE! You could hear him running through the house trying to find you and all you did was snicker quietly to yourself

-”MC I SWEAR TO THE LORD HIMSELF THAT WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU’RE SO GONNA GET IT!! THE RETALIATION SHALL INCREASE TENFOLD!!!”  
  
  
*SAERAN:

-???

-What the hell did you want? It was 3 am

-Wait. It was 3 am. Where the hell were you and why were you not in bed with him

-I M M E D I A T E P A N I C

-Frantically tried to read the texts from you but was too worried to read it all correctly

-Did he keep reading the word “bee”?

-…………god daMMIT MC

-R A N to Saeyoung’s computer room to find the both of you laughing your asses off

-Takes your phone and refuses to give it back before dragging you back to bed

-”Send me that stupid kids movie again and I swear you will regret it” (okay but like… did you mean sexually saeran bc i mean hey *wiggles eyebrows*)  
  
  
*JAEHEE

-She was worried at first because sHE HAD A MILLION TEXTS AT FIRST ur horrible MC

-Honestly she’s so confused?

-What is this

-What are you texting her

-WHY IS THERE SO MUCH ABOUT BEES???

-poorbabydoesntknowaboutthebees!!!shestoobusyhelpingjuminorshewatcheszenmovies

\- honestly jaehee probably reads the entire thing???

\- “whY DOES A BEE END UP WITH A HUMAN”

\- “MC WE NEED TO WATCH THE MOVIE I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE POLITICS OF THIS”

\- “Babe pls it’s just a kids’ movie

\- she starts catching on with the meme???

-startstextingJuminrandomlinesfromthemovietoconfusehim

-thisisherrevenge

-VIVALABEEMOVIE  
  
  
*ZEN

\- “Babe, why are you texting the laws of aviation?”

\- “There is no way a bee should fly…”

\- “MC I’m trying to be interested in this but I don’t want to hear about bees…”

\- omg this poor boy is so confused??? Even more than jaehee? Why are you doing this to him

\- what did he ever do tO YOU TO DESERVE THIS

-whycantyouspamhimwithnudesinstead

\- isthereyourwayofpunishinghim?hethoughtitwasgonnabekinky

\- he googles the lines and fiNDS OUT IT’S THE BEE MOVIE WTF MC

\- as revenge he COVERS your room in sticky notes that say “According to all aviation laws, there is no a way bee should fly..”

\- this forces you to sleep in his room that night

\- he doesnt need nudes anymore *lennyface*  
  
  
*V

\- omg why would you do this to the poor blind boy

\- he probably has software that reads his texts out loud to him?

\- aND YOU SEND HIM THE ENTIRE SCRIPT? YOU ARE A MONSTER, MC

\- oh boy oh boy you woke up a monster, a terrifying monster

\- he plays so many pranks on you after this, they’re just so terrible

\- he places alarm clocks around the house so you have to get up and turn them off in the morning???

-omgyou’reontimetoschoolandwork,howdarehedothistoyou

\- he puts up pictures of Shia LeBouf’s “JUST DO IT” everywhere so you’ll see it all the time

-omgyou’reinspiredtoactuallygetshitdonewhyisVsuchaterribleperson

\- one day he tells you he’s made brownies

\- Turns out it’s brown construction paper cut into E’s

\- V is such a cinnamon roll omg someone protect him


End file.
